


Snapshot in Time

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Glasses, M/M, desperate!gerard, frank looks hella good in glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gerard didn't know when the glasses started being a thing.  Frank always wore contacts, but recently, he'd been donning his black glasses a lot more, and they were adorable.</p>
<p>Did Gerard say adorable?  Because he meant fucking hot."</p>
<p>Frank starts wearing glasses and Gerard thinks he look really good in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just some smut for y'all! Hope you enjoy ;)

Gerard didn't know when the glasses started being a thing.

Frank always wore contacts, but recently, he'd been donning his black glasses a lot more, and they were adorable.  Gerard couldn't get over the way they framed his eyes perfectly; or how Frank looked wearing them around the house, with his messy hair and a ratty old tank top; or the way he would slide them off sometimes and nibble on one end, catching Gerard's eye occasionally and letting his tongue dart out that much more, licking along it.  And did Gerard say adorable?  Because he meant fucking _hot_.  Sure, Frank was cute in glasses, but he could also be sexy as hell.

The whole situation was driving Gerard slightly insane.  Almost any time Frank wore those goddamn glasses--which was becoming increasingly more often, mind you--it was all Gerard could do not to want to pin him down and fuck him senseless, be it on the couch, the dining room table, against the wall.

Frank, on the other hand, seemed absolutely oblivious to Gerard's dilemma, which made it all the more frustrating.  So, Gerard spent the better part of two weeks staring at his boyfriend and desperately trying not to get a boner every time he'd come home and put on those glasses.

Cut to late one night, after dinner plates have been washed and skinny jeans have been exchanged for sweatpants, where Gerard was sprawled on the couch watching _Supernatural_ reruns and settling into what he figured would be a lazy night of relaxing.

Enter Frank, clad only in boxers and--damn it--his glasses.  Gerard's breath stuck in his throat when his boyfriend came waltzing out of their bedroom and sat down next to him, close enough that their legs were just barely touching.

"Whatcha watching, babe?" Frank asked, absentmindedly trailing his fingers along Gerard's thigh.

Gerard could hardly focus enough to _breathe_ , let alone formulate a response, but somehow he stuttered out, " _S_ - _Supernatural_."

"Mm."  Frank leaned his head against Gerard's shoulder and let his fingers continue to trace invisible patterns on his boyfriend's thigh.

Gerard didn't dare to look over at Frank at this point, so he kept his eyes glued to the TV screen.  His insides felt like they were on fire.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, with Frank honestly paying more attention to touching Gerard than to the show, and Gerard desperately trying to control his dick because _fuck_ , Frank looked good enough to eat.

"Gerard?"  Frank sat up and looked over at him.  "You okay? You seem a little...distracted."

Gerard didn't miss the playful tone to his boyfriend's voice.  "Yeah, I'm fine."

Frank smirked, and his hand moved up to Gerard's crotch.  "Are you sure?" he all but purred, palming Gerard through his sweatpants.

Gerard's breath caught on a moan.  "Frank--"

Frank leaned up so their lips were a breath away from touching.  "I've seen the way you've been looking at me."

"You've been doing this on purpose, you twat?" Gerard demanded incredulously.

Frank giggled.  "I never realized you had a thing for guys with glasses."

With a growl, Gerard shoved a giggling Frank onto his back on the couch and climbed on top of him.  Frank gasped, eyes fluttering, as Gerard began biting and kissing his neck.

"You have no idea," Gerard panted between kisses, "how fucking good you look in glasses."

Frank felt Gerard's hips grind against his, and moved his own in response, letting out a throaty moan at the friction.  His hands grabbed at Gerard's T-shirt, nails scratching into the soft skin of his back.

Gerard caught Frank in a bruising kiss before pulling away, hips still canting desperately, to breathe, "God, I've been-- _ah_ \--so hot and bothered all week.  Kept wanting to just grab you and fuck the hell out of you."

Frank bit back a moan.  "I had no idea you'd be so turned on by my wearing glasses."

"Neither did I," Gerard chuckled, leaning in to kiss Frank again.

Frank broke the kiss, whining and tugging at his boyfriend's shirt.  "Get this the fuck off."

In moments, all their clothes were shed, and they shivered at the familiar yet electrifying touch of their bodies pressed together.  Bare legs tangled together, soft skin under fingertips, the hot slide of their cocks as they rutted against each other; it was something neither man would ever tire of, no matter how many times they did this.

"Ger- _ard_ ," Frank moaned through kiss-swollen lips, drawing out each syllable.

Gerard's mouth landed sloppily on Frank's before he pulled back completely, muttering, "Lube, just a second," as he darted out of the room, leaving Frank whining and desperate on the couch.

Gerard returned with their half-full bottle of lube a moment later, mouth falling open at the sight before him--Frank was lying on his back on the couch, stroking himself and bucking up into his hand slightly, letting out breathy moans.  And he still had those fucking glasses on.

Frank glanced up then, eyes falling on Gerard, still frozen in the doorway.  "Are you gonna come fuck me," Frank whined, "or do I have to finish myself off like this?"

Gerard was on him in a second, spreading Frank's legs as much as he could with the limited space provided by the couch, and moving between them.  He lubed up his fingers and slid one into Frank, earning a groan in response.  By the time Gerard worked him up to three fingers, Frank was a mess.

"Gerard, please-- _oh_."  He was grinding down frantically on Gerard's fingers and arching up of the couch with every hit to his prostate.  "I just-- _ah_ \--I need you to fuck me now, _please_."

Gerard nodded, mouthing at Frank's neck and pulling his fingers out.  Frank whined slightly at the sudden emptiness, but quieted when he felt Gerard lining himself up.

Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck, panting, "Fuck, I love you so much."

Gerard smirked.  "Love you, too.  So if you don't mind, 'm gonna fuck you now."

Frank moaned when Gerard began to push in, loving the stretch and the feeling of being full.  His legs wrapped around Gerard when he bottomed out and both men breathed heavily for a moment.

"You good, Frankie?" Gerard asked after a moment.

"Yeah, move," he replied breathlessly.

Gerard began to thrust in and out slowly, mouth open as he looked down at his boyfriend.  Frank was a beautiful mess--hair strewn around his face, pale neck littered with red and purple marks, eyes half open and clouded with lust from behind the glasses he was still wearing.

"Uhn, Frankie," Gerard moaned, speeding up the movement of his hips a bit.  "You look so good in those glasses, fuck.  So hot."

Frank let out a sharp, breathy moan.  "Harder, Gee, oh my _god_."  His fingers twined in Gerard's hair, tugging desperately as he gasped and moaned into Gerard's neck.  Gerard leaned down to suck at Frank's collarbone as he slammed into him harder.  Frank was clawing at him anywhere he could, swearing and groaning loudly.

"Gerard, fuck, _yeah_ , oh my god--"  Frank cut himself off with a throaty moan.

Frank was always loud in bed, and Gerard absolutely loved it.  He sped up his thrusts for the sake of eliciting more of those pretty sounds from Frank, shifting the angle of his hips slightly and causing Frank to cry out.

" _Ah_ , yeah, Gerard," he moaned.  "Right there, fuck!"

Gerard was slamming into his prostate on every thrust now, and it was making Frank dizzy with pleasure.  He felt Gerard's hands holding his hips in a bruising grip and his lips hot and wet on Frank's jaw.

"Frank, Frankie, fuck," he panted between moans.  "Oh god, _yeah_."  He wasn't the most articulate person in bed, but who can really focus on words when they're fucking Frank Iero?

Gerard shivered at the feeling of fingernails dragging harshly down his back.  Frank was so far gone at this point, moaning and writhing, back arching up sharply, as Gerard continued to move at a punishing pace.

"Gerard," Frank gasped.  "'M so close."

Gerard kissed him breathlessly, and it was all teeth and tongue and need, but it was perfect.  He snaked a hand down between them to grab Frank's cock, and jerked him off roughly in time with his thrusts.  Frank felt the heat inside him finally snap, and he came with a shout, striping his and Gerard's chests with the sticky mess.  Gerard watched as Frank arched up off the couch, mouth falling open into an "o" and eyes fluttering shut.  Gerard came soon after, moaning and fucking Frank through his orgasm.

Both men lay panting for a moment, frozen in a snapshot of time where nothing mattered but the sound of their own breathing and the heat of their bodies against each other.

Gerard rolled off Frank and lay on the couch next to him.  He brushed a strand of hair from his boyfriend's face, sighing, "You're so pretty, Frankie."

Frank smiled, moving closer.  "So are you."

They were both silent for a minute, simply gazing into each other's eyes.

"You know," Frank whispered, "I didn't think it'd take you that long to finally say something about the glasses."

Gerard rolled his eyes.  "You're unbelievable."

Frank smiled softly.  He didn't say anything else, merely closed his eyes and breathed, wanting to remain in that beautiful snapshot in time forever.  He knew at some point they'd have to clean up and go to bed, but for now they were there, wrapped in each other's arms; somewhat tired, very much in love.


End file.
